


Rooftop Question

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing, floatie, gentle touch, inflatable raft, pool floatie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might has a question swimming in his mind but he also has a partner swimming at his feet!Grizel and All Might are taking a night down for some swimming lessons. But he has a question that worries him about changing the course of their relationship if she says no. Is it time to sink or swim?
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rooftop Question

Grizel was making underwater laps just practicing moving in the water. She was having fun with it by swimming near All Might’s legs. He stood in pool, which barely reached to his chest at this end, while guiding an inflatable raft near him. His fingers twitched on the raft. This felt odd. They had not told her family that every so often when they go away together it is practice swimming. Even if they were in a rooftop pool together All Might still did not like her getting far away from him. Her look that day still played in his mind at times. Also the concept of how she had gotten this good at holding her breath caused a shiver to run down his back as his fingers tensed up.

Her silver hair moved so rhythmically under the water it looked like a soft pulse that helped encourage All Might’s mind to drift off. Unsure as to if it was thoughts of upcoming assignments, worries of Grizel’s childhood, or simply the thought of her silvery hair moving around him caused his eyes to begin drifting closed. Until a sharp pressure tickled the back of All Might’s knees shooting a bolt right up to his cheeks.

“Get back here you,” he chastises as he scoops her out of the water as though he was free hand fishing. He lifted her out of the water with one hand as he moved the raft under her. His mouth opened to complain and tease some more when noticed that she is catching her breathe but smiling as they look at each other. A soft smile came over his warming face. “That is enough for tonight,” he managed to say before kissing her cheek.

Grizel squirmed a little on the raft, watching her nails and hair to make sure that they did not puncture it. “Am I in timeout than because you don’t seem ready to get out of the pool?” she tried to tease while still fidgeting.

All Might smiled as he helped her get more of her hair ‘safely’ on the raft before he wrapped his arms around it. He held the raft out in front of him and barely pushed off the bottom of the pool. “Yes; because you were not swimming anymore. That was diving and underwater swimming, which we both know you are great at,” he preempted her thought. He glanced up to see a little pout on her lips causing him to chuckle.

Grizel watched his slow movements through the water. His body barely shifted. “Would you like the blow up swimsuit this time? You seem to have trouble getting your rear up,” she teased.

All Might snorted. His face dipped into the water. “You’re not going to let that go are you?” he laughed out with a grin on his lips.

Grizel poked his forehead, “You didn’t.”

All Might chuckled, “Yeah. Maybe I still want to hold on.” He wrapped an arm over her legs to go on her side without noticing the growing blush on her cheeks. “But you know what is nice about this pool?” he more suggested than asked as they began drifting. His other arm came around her other side to the grab the raft behind her as his head almost rested on her lap. His knees drifted up as he settled into a position. “It is deep enough for me to do that.”

Grizel grinned as she turned to see his new position. “Humm. I can see why you would like that,” she teased as her hand squeezed his forearm. They chuckled for a moment together as her other hand cupped his cheek. They went quiet for a little bit as she stroked his cheek, brushing into his hair, while they just floated together.

Grizel feels his hand move on her hip. He looked like he wanted to rest on her lap but his mind is somewhere else. “You are distracted again,” Grizel almost sung as she began stroking the back of his neck. 

“What? Am not,” All Might automatically responded as he came back to his senses.

“Were too.”

The automatic responses were not getting the conversation anywhere but they were smirking at each other. Finally she messed up his hair while making a frustrated grr noise that only caused him to laugh. “Come on now,” Grizel poked again. But when she did his gaze returned to her knees. 

“Say it or I’ll stick that instant inflating beach ball thing down your shorts,” Grizel mostly threatened. He glanced up. “I know you keep more than one floatie toy around when I go swimming,” she baited. All Might had a track record now of keeping some sort of floatation device near her.

“All right, all right,” All Might finally caved. “There is something that I would like to ask you,” he began as his fingers continued to play with her hip. “I got a request, that I am planning to accept, but it made me wonder something,” ran out of All Might’s mouth as his eyes went up and down.

Grizel squeezed his cheek, “Just say it already.”

All Might took a deep breath as the raft almost popped in his hand. “Will you come to America with me?” he finally spit out.

The silence in the air though could have crushed him. Grizel’s head finally tilted, “Huh?”

Without missing a beat his head collapsed onto her legs. “What do you mean huh?!” All Might tried to shout with his face still filled with her legs. “I want to take you with me to America during a tour event. I also checked on a several heroes that can go to the Docks to help Vampi out. The Chief said I could take you if I verified with him. I also think it would be great if you got to see more quirks and fighting..styles. Um. You could get even more incredible,” All Might poured out before he trailed off as his eyes drifted sideways. “And I want to show you America.”

His muttering and almost disappointment at an answer she has not given yet was clear to Grizel. She let a little sigh out before her hand stroked his hair. He looked up to see a soft smile on her lips. “Yes,” she said softly.

“Huh,” finally came out of All Might as he slowly blinked.

Grizel laughed as she nuzzled their foreheads together. “Yes, I will go to America with you,” Grizel clarified. Both of her hands came to his cheeks as he looked up at her. She chuckled at his slowly warming expression. “You thought of a lot that would worry me and I am sure we can go over a few more things. Plus it would be interesting to see the place you love so much,” Grizel explained in a soft tone that might as well been a megaphone to All Might.

His face lit up. Grizel could swear to seeing stars around him. He wanted to jump up but as his legs kicked back the wave caused the water to toss them both over. They broke the surface together. Grizel grabbed the raft, immediately tossed her hair up on it. All Might, directly across from her, grabbed on too. His arms instantly pushed the raft down enough for him to reach across and kiss her. He kept their lips together till his hand slipped out from under him. Afterward he helped her up enough to rest her top half on the raft, in his arms as he slipped back down into the water till his arm pits. “Wonderful!! You’re going to love it! We’re going to go everywhere together! I can’t wait to show you all the food!” spilled out as soon as he touched the water again.

“Sweetie,” she said softly. She scooted up enough to kiss his forehead before resting back on her arms. She stroked his sideburns, “You put a lot of thought into this”

He blushed slightly and ducked down a little. “I was not sure you would go,” he muttered under his breath.

Grizel caught it though. ‘He must have put so much work into to figuring out as many reasons as possible for me to refuse and solving them,’ Grizel thought as her hand moved down from his cheek to his hand. She wove her fingers between his fingers before resting them together. “Tell me more about this trip. What do they have planned for you and where does that take us?” Grizel asked almost as softly as before. His face lit up again. This time though he simply pushed on the raft a little raise his head and wave his arm while he talked. The other hand firmed up the grip around Grizel’s hand, his thumb occasionally rubbing her hand. Grizel smirked as she watched him, ‘It’s so cute when he’s truly happy.’


End file.
